


Синие лепестки

by Jiminy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Dark, Doomed Relationship, Experimental Style, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В волосах Регулуса синие лепестки, а его ладонь подобно цепи держит руку Сириуса. Однажды “я люблю тебя” и “ты принадлежишь мне” будут означать одно и то же. Вальбурга довольна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синие лепестки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117929) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



> Переведено на ФБ2015 для команды fandom Incest 2015.  
> бета блуждающий_биоробот

Как только они вернулись в гостиную, разговоры затихли и все взгляды обратились на них: оценивая, осуждая, с предвкушением ожидая последней сцены зловещего спектакля о распадающейся семье.

Только сейчас Сириус заметил, что у Регулуса в волосах запутались синие лепестки; его сердце замерло.

Сложно было не признать — брат смотрелся очаровательно: мазок грязи на зардевшихся щеках, синие лепестки во взъерошенных волосах, покрасневшие и распухшие после украденных поцелуев губы.

Ошибиться в выводах о том, чем они занимались в саду, было сложно.

Прищурившись, тетя Друэлла поймала взгляд Сириуса, пронзительно и внимательно смотря на него.

Сириус почувствовал, как начинает краснеть, к своему удивлению: он думал, что скорее побледнеет и покроется холодным потом, ибо ощущал себя соответствующе.

Стоящий рядом с ним Регулус откашлялся. Это сломало связь между тетей Друэллой и Сириусом, и последний смог, как и обычно, перевести взгляд на брата.

— Мы вернулись, — настолько весело, насколько мог, сообщил Регулус. Прозвучало довольно мрачно, но таков был его характер. В их лучшие дни Сириус считал эту его особенность привлекательной. Он научился различать все тонкости того, как Регулус строил из себя аристократа, поэтому ему было несложно понять, что брат делал прямо сейчас. Он видел, как тот чуть выпятил подбородок, в какой манере расправил плечи. Это напомнило Сириусу наигранную браваду, за которой тот прятался во время их ссор, но что-то отличалось. Казалось более искренним. Гордость? 

Регулус провел рукой по волосам, и синие лепестки посыпались вниз, запятнав мантию изобличающе бесстыдными брызгами цвета. Затем он потянулся к ладони Сириуса, переплетая с ним пальцы. Забавно, Сириус даже не заметил, что у него дрожали руки.

Тетя Друэлла все еще сверлила его взглядом, а на родителей он даже не смел посмотреть.

Регулус сжал его ладонь и потащил вглубь комнаты, не останавливаясь, пока не усадил брата на небольшом аккуратном диване рядом с собой, как и незадолго до этого. Тогда они сидели на более приличном расстоянии друг от друга, чем сейчас, и Сириус сообщил семье о своем намерении провести остаток лета у Поттеров. Родители начали ругаться, он в ответ кричать на них; это продолжалось, пока Регулус не увел его с обещанием обо всем позаботиться.

— Мы с Сириусом поговорили, — объявил Регулус.

Дядя Альфред фыркнул, выразив таким образом общее мнение.

Сириус уставился на выцветший персидский ковер под ногами. Он пожелал, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

— Я попросил его остаться, — Регулус посмотрел на брата, выжидающе поднимая одну бровь. 

Если бы Сириус мог, он бы покраснел еще сильнее, поскольку почувствовал, как все взгляды снова обратились к нему. На этот раз — только к нему, что делало ситуацию лучше и хуже одновременно. В конце концов, он привык к их неодобрению, к роли предателя крови, просто теперь добавлялось еще и гнусное извращение.

— Да, это так, — Сириус почесал затылок и неловко пожал плечами. — Думаю, я остаюсь.

Кажется, это был правильный ответ: сначала расслабился Регулус, а потом напряжение отпустило и взрослых.

Нарцисса начала обсуждать парижскую моду, и лед был сломан.

Регулус держал его рядом с собой весь вечер, только один раз отпустив руку, чтобы затем властно положить ее ему на бедро.

Сириус начал понимать, что все это время брат пытался ему показать.

В течение нескольких лет — по крайней мере, пока им не нужно будет жениться и произвести на свет новое поколение чистокровных — он мог бы обладать Регулусом, не скрывая этого. Это была бы их награда: ему — за хорошее поведение, Регулусу, всегда послушному сыну — за то, что держит его на поводке, чего другим не удавалось добиться ни добротой, ни жестокостью.

Но какова цена?

Не что иное, как его душа — или то, что от нее осталось после совершенного греха.

Сириус убрал лепесток с плеча Регулуса и стер его меж пальцев в пыль.

В этот момент он понял: в один прекрасный день — скорее раньше, чем позже — объятия Регулуса станут подобны клетке.

“Я тебя люблю” в его ушах будет звучать как “ты принадлежишь мне”, и рука, сжимающая его руку, превратится в поводок.

Сириус поймал взгляд смотрящей на них матери. Он прочитал в ее глазах беспокойство, вероятно, даже и отвращение, но не было никакого сомнения, что во взгляде сияло и торжество. Сириус уловил точный момент, когда она поняла, что он прочитал ее, — по губам, накрашенным в кроваво-красный в честь праздника, дрогнувшим в улыбке, которую он назвал бы жалостливой, если бы думал, что мать способна на подобного рода чувства. Сириус напрягся и открыл уже было рот, чтобы сказать ей пару ласковых, — он слишком долго вел себя спокойно. 

Но рядом с ним зашевелился Регулус, задевая его плечом жестом, который мог бы показаться случайным, если бы тот хоть когда-нибудь делал что-то случайно. Внимание Сириуса мгновенно переключилось на брата. Регулус слегка нахмурил брови, молчаливо призывая не портить вечер, которой столько для него значил. Он был в восторге от всех этих семейных встреч, так ненавистных Сириусу. Регулус с нетерпением ждал этого вечера несколько недель. 

Плечи Сириуса опустились, и, хотя он не посмел снова взглянуть на мать, он мог поклясться, что чувствовал исходящее от нее тихое самодовольство.

Синий цвет стал цветом его поражения.


End file.
